Android Hell
by parlor.tricks
Summary: "First, he'll spend a year in the incinerator."  Wheatley is punished for his actions.  No longer oneshot
1. Chapter 1

He deserved this.

He knew he did. After all that had happened, he deserved this.

It had been two months since she had drug him back from Earth's orbit.

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh thank you!" he cried as he happily rolled about on the floor of her chamber. "I couldn't stand another minute out there with that daft spa-" he was cut off by GLaDOS extending her body toward him menacingly.<p>

"You...you, um...you look angry," he said nervously, "And, and I would be too! If...if someone ripped my head off and installed me into a potato and..." the little personality core trailed off. He decided that, with an extremely angry AI looming above him, it might be best not to remind her of certain incidents. In fact, it might be a good idea to start apologizing. Right now, in fact.

"I do want you to know that I am sorry! And not just because you are huge and...and not just because you can crush me at any moment! I am honestly, truly sorry, and I-"

He was once again cut off as GLaDOS inched closer to him. "Moron, do you have any idea WHY I brought you back?" she asked as she drew herself up.

Wheatley's optic danced back and forth nervously, "Um. Well, no. No, not really. I actually thought you'd leave me in space. To...you know, punish me. But, but I'm glad you brought me back! Because I really need to apologize to her..." GLaDOS once again extended her body down toward Wheatley. "AND YOU, AND TO YOU! Have to apologize to you! Which I did, but I will do again, because I am sorry!" Wheatley quickly added and he shook in fear on the floor.

"While it amuses me greatly to see you grovelling like this, I suppose I should really get to the point..."

Suddenly, a claw extended down from the ceiling and gripped him roughly. He gave a sharp cry of pain as he was hauled up so he was level with GLaDOS's optic.

"You see," she began as a cheerful tone crept into her voice, "...while I was a potato I had thought of all the things I was going to do to you once I was back into my body. ...But now I see that you want to apologize to her so badly..."

The little core relaxed, "Oh, brilliant!"

"Which is why this works out even _better_...for me. You see, I just cannot get rid of that dangerous, mute lunatic. Even after I told her I wanted her gone, she persists in irritating me..."

"She...she's here?" Wheatly asked incredulously.

"Not now, you moron. But yes, she does waddle in here periodically."

The lower lid on Wheatley's optic slid up, indicating a smile. It did not last, however, as GLaDOS swung her claw around to the other side of the room.

"She will be here, along with you. But you'll be...elsewhere," she said airily.

"I'll be where now?"

"Well, first you'll spend a year in the incinerator. Year two: cryogenic refrigeration wing. Then ten years in the chamber I built where all the robots scream at you..." GLaDOS said wistfully. "And all the while, Chell will be right here. Right on top of you...and she'll never know you're here," she finished maliciously.

The claw gradually swung over to the opening shaft of the incinerator. Wheatley just hung there in shocked silence. Chell would be here? But he would never be able to apologize to her? His thoughts were cut short however as GLaDOS dropped him down the shaft. His cries echoed up as he bounced down.

* * *

><p>Wheatley's thoughts were interrupted as a particularly high flame lapped at his frame, causing him to cry out in pain. He closed his optic and read the temperature: 2040 Kelvin. Not enough to kill him, but plenty enough to be incredibly painful. How like her.<p>

But again, he reminded himself, he deserved this. His thoughts turned to Chell; his only friend. Chell, who never laughed at him, or called him a moron. Who, when he was trying to escape, never shouted obscenities at him or bashed him with a chair upon waking up from stasis. She listened to him and followed his suggestions to the letter. And he tried to kill her.

Sure, he could try to argue it wasn't his fault, that it was the corrupt mainframe. But those were just excuses. He had actively tried to murder his best friend. And now she would be above him; never aware of him even being here. And he would never be able to apologize. It was cruel. And he deserved it.

Another high flame enveloped his core, causing some wiring to spark and melt. He shut his optic tightly and retreated inwardly. Maybe once he opened it again, he'd be in the refrigeration wing. At least then it would be cooler.

...speaking of cooler...it seems the flames have died down a little bit. He slightly opened his optic and swore he saw a figure approach him in the shimmering heat.

"...Chell?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, after writing papers for classes, I decided to write a fanfic! This is sort of my first foray into writing fanfiction, so it sucks no doubt. But this is your chance to help me improve! Let me know of any spelling errors, tense errors, ways to improve; constructive criticism is welcome! Regular criticism is welcome as well! :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

GLaDOS's thoughts were interrupted as the lift made its way up to her chamber. Chell emerged wearing a satisfied smirk after completing the latest round of tests.

"How fast was that? I think I have these vents down!"

"I have noted no variance from your average. But you did well…enough."

Chell wrinkled her nose, "Oh come on! You know I'm the best test subject you've ever had," she said, hoping to spur a reaction out of the giant construct.

"…perhaps," GLaDOS replied coyly. Chell noted that she seemed to be a bit more pensive than usual today. Not that there wasn't a steady stream of snide comments directed at her, but they seemed a bit delayed. She seemed distracted. Not in the way that something was really wrong, but more like she was trying to make some sort of…decision perhaps?

Chell sat down cross-legged on the floor of the central AI chamber and stared up at GLaDOS. "Something on your mind? You seem deep in thought today."

"I am _always _deep in thought. I am the most massive collection of knowledge that's ever existed; I am currently running processes beyond your comprehension in addition to running the Enrichment Center and the reactor," GLaDOS huffed.

Chell gave a small smile, "Yeah, you are definitely the best at running the facility…" There was a period of silence after that. When Chell finally looked up she saw that GLaDOS was staring intently at her. Had she been staring the whole time?

"What?"

"Nothing," GLaDOS said she drew back.

"Oh come on!"

GLaDOS paused for a moment before giving a dramatic sigh, "If you _must_ know, there seems to be a problem with the incinerator room. There's a piece of garbage down there that just. Won't. Burn. I think it might need to be taken care of…manually."

Chell stared blankly at GLaDOS. "Wait…you want _me _to go down there?"

"Amazing. You deduced it in one try."

"You want me. To go into the incinerator room," she said with utter disbelief.

"And now you are repeating yourself."

She shook her head, "No. I'm just trying to process this. Because, it's not like I haven't had horrible experiences in the incinerator room." Chell thought a moment, "And can't you control what happens in down there?"

GLaDOS stiffened, "If I could, do you think that I would have allowed you to murder me the first time?"

Silence.

"Good point. But-"

"Honestly. I don't want my entire facility smelling like burning whale blubber," GLaDOS said airily.

Well, that was all the reassurance Chell needed. "Alright…I'll do it," she said as she headed toward the shaft. "…but we both know you're glad to be rid of those cores."

"Just _go_. Maybe you'll sweat off a few pounds…"

* * *

><p>Chell wiped sweat from her brow. GLaDOS definitely turned down the heat, but that didn't mean it still wasn't hot as Hell. Really, Chell just wanted to dispose of whatever it was that GLaDOS wanted and get out of here.<p>

Speaking of which, she didn't see that particular piece of garbage GLaDOS was talking about. Sure, various Weighted Storage Cubes, Edgeless Safety Cubes and turrets were falling down the various chutes, but they all seemed to be burning just fine in the lower bowels of the room. She really didn't see the problem…

…unless there was no problem.

_Oh God, what if she really did lure me down here to burn me?_ Chell thought. She clutched her portal gun tighter. _I swear if she did I'm going to go back up there and murder her like I've never- No…no. She hasn't tried to kill me in earnest for a long time…_

Chell's thoughts were interrupted by a loud electronic pop followed by sparking. Relieved, Chell approached the noise. _Looks like I've found the problem, whatever it is it sounds like it's going to explode any second! All that sparking and whimpering- wait, what?_

Chell looked down to see what looked like a small personality core amidst the dying flames. It was glowing a bright orange, like a weapon that had been just drawn out of the forge. At Chell's approach, it opened it's unmistakably blue optic.

"…Chell?"

_Oh. Oh my God._

Chell reached down and caught it in the gun's beam.

"…Wheatley."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Urgh, a chapter where pretty much nothing happens. D: I've been struggling with how to write this and upcoming chapters. I want to write in both Chell's and Wheatley's POV because I feel that it is important to explore both their feelings. So I'm trying to split it up into a few alternating POV chapters. I hate switching POV's mid-chapter. Some people can pull it off well. I can't. XD _

_Sorry this chapter didn't really go anywhere, I just wanted to show Chell's feelings (and a bit of GLaDOS's.) More action next chapter! :D_

_And as always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Any errors should be brought to my attention! And also if you think this chapter sucks, is out of place, has ruined the story/mood then do let me know! If it could use a rewrite, do tell! I hope I haven't made a mess out of this. XD;;;_

_And thanks for all the reviews/faves on this and my other stories! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

"…Wheatley."

He couldn't believe it. It was Chell. It was really Chell; she was right there, right in front of him! Wasn't she not supposed to know where he was? Doesn't matter, she's right here! …wasn't he supposed to be apologizing? He snapped his attention to the young woman holding him in the portal gun's tractor beam. She was giving him an odd look, a mix between bewilderment and…pity? Or anger. He really couldn't tell; his optic had cracked badly from the heat. Everything was burnt, broken or hurt incredibly. But none of that mattered! He deserved it and he was going to apologize!

"Chell! You look great! A little…a little sweaty perhaps, and maybe a bit smelly but-"

This earned him a glare from Chell.

No, no! That was a stupid thing to say! The one person he wanted to apologize to and he starts off by calling her smelly!

"Okay, no! No, no, no! Sorry, that…wasn't what I wanted to say at all! That just, that just slipped out…" He closed his optic in frustration. Why could he never do anything right? Maybe it was true; maybe he was a moron… A moron would definitely turn on his friend. A moron would definitely try to kill her with mashy spike plates and deady tests and bombs and neurotoxin…

Yep. He was definitely a moron.

Chell brought Wheatley a little closer to her face. "Wheatley…what are doing down here? Aren't…okay I probably _do _know why you're down here, but aren't you supposed to be in space?" Chell asked.

Wheatley immediately snapped back to attention. "Yes, definitely was in space. As to why I'm down here, it's a long story. Well actually…actually it's not all that long… You see I- oh!" The little personality core was cut off as a sparks began pouring out of his side. He clenched his optic shut in pain. He had to hold on! He could feel his body beginning to cool. The damage certainly would still be there, but that would at least offer him some relief. But no! He already said none of that mattered! Though it would be nice to be able to completely focus on apologizing to Chell… Right, focusing on Chell! He was going to look her straight in the eye and tell her right now! Unfortunately, when he tried to open his optic again, he saw nothing but darkness. This prompted him to panic. Had he shut down? No, he couldn't shut down, not now!

"Chell! Chell! Are you there? Please tell me you're there!" To his horror, he felt himself being lowered down. She…she was going to throw him back into the bowels of the incinerator! No! She couldn't! Not before he told her!

"Please, no!" he cried desperately. His voice began to steadily rise in pitch. "I know…I know I deserve it, but please, _please_ listen before you throw me back! Chell! I don't know when-"

Suddenly, he felt two hands gently lift him up.

"Relax! I'm still here. It looks like your optic stopped working. You're-ow-you're still hot though…"

She…she was holding him. It was not often that humans actually, physically touched him. At least, not touching that didn't involve a lot of pain. The scientists were always grabbing him and making adjustments. Or hitting him when he did something wrong (which was often.) And there was that one lady who ripped the wires to his voice box out. Just brutally ripped them right out!

And when they weren't hurting him, they were laughing at him! They were constantly calling him a moron. That wasn't very nice! He wasn't a moron. He wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't…

That's it.

"Chell…" he said. He couldn't see her, so he hoped he was facing the correct way. Even though his optic wasn't working, he wanted to be looking at her. "I am so sorry. I am sorry that I was bossy, and monstrous. And I am genuinely sorry. When…when I took control of the facility…well, I had all this power! I was a bloody genius! I wasn't just tiny, little, moronic Wheatley anymore. For the first time, I held all the cards! I…I wanted to prove that I wasn't a moron. I wanted to prove that I could finally do something right, that I could run the facility…that I was better than her… And then, then there was the testing! I just HAD to test. And the euphoria! I had to test you… And…and…" He began to trail off. He was deeply ashamed of what he was going to say next. "And you were making your way through the tests so well. I had to prove that I was smarter than…than you. And that I was smarter than her. If…if I killed you then I could do what she never could. I…I thought I could be better than both of you."

Wheatley's voice was trembling as he neared the end. It wasn't the testing, or the body he was in. That might have been a small part, but it was mostly him. He had let all that power go to his head to try and prove that he wasn't a moron. And the worst part about it was that Chell never called him a moron, she never hurt him. Sure, she didn't catch him. But he knew that she had tried. She…she was different than all the other humans.

He truly was horrible.

"I'm just…I am just so sorry. I should have let you go as soon as I got in control. And, and I never should have punched you down the hole or tried to kill you! Never should have tried to kill you! I am the most sorry for that! Which…which would have never happened if I had let you go. So I'm sorry for that too!" he stuttered. He had been doing so well too…now he was back to tripping over his own words.

"…I am sorry, Chell. That is what I wanted to say. Now you can let me get back to the…to the burning."

He had done it. He had apologized to Chell. It might not have been the most graceful apology, but he got to tell her everything on his mind. Whatever happens now, he would accept.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short chapter is short! But hey, we've finally got some action, Wheatley got his apology out! :D_

_I really hope I am not screwing this up. XD But as always, let me know of any errors or ways I can improve!_

_And thanks for all the favs and reviews on this and my other stories! It really makes my day! X3_


End file.
